Mushkil
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: Dushmani to nibha liye ab zara dosti nibhake to dikhao A DUO story (joint venture of me and cuttie pari)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N THIS STORY IS SLIGHTLY AU HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT**_

 _ **In Bangalore...**_

A first person in totally panicked state enter inside a home and he froze in his place...his eyes were fixed over two dead bodies...his body jerked badly... the bodies were of two senior citizens...tears started rolling down from his eyes...he was going to touch their bodies but another person jerked his hand angrily...

 _ **Second person in hatered tone:** _inko chune(touch) ki himmat bhi mat karna tum... _ **his voice choked**_...tumhare vajah se aaj sirf tumhare vajah se maine mere maa baba ko kho diya... ** _his eyes were filled with rage_ _...he grabbed first person's collor tightly..._** kya bigara tha mere baap ne tera haan...tu sach me bhut manhoos hai ...tere saath jo bhi rahega tu use khake hi chhorega...paida hote hi apne maa baap ko kha gya aur aaj tune mujhe bhi anath bana diya ...nafrat karta hun mai tujhse...tera shakal bhi nhi dekhna chahta...chala jaa yahan se...

 ** _First person got badly hurt with his best buddy's words...but he really composed himself well and said:_**

Yash tum ye kya keh rahe ho yaar...mujhe kuch samajh nhi aa raha... ** _tears were being hurdle between his words.._**.uncle aunty ko maine apne parents ki tarah manta tha...mai unse bhut pyar karta tha yaar.. _ **.he kept his hand on his shoulder.**_..tum to jante ho na iss duniya me agar kisiko mai ap..apna keh sakta tha vo tumlogo ka parivar hi tha yaar...

 _ **Yash jerked his shoulder angrily:** _Aur isi vajah se aaj mujhe pachtava ho raha hai...pata nhi maine aur maa baba ne kyu tum jaise manhoos se nata kyu jora... _ **other person were feeling that he would fall at any moment...**_

tum ek cid officer ho na jane tumhare kitne dushman honge...unlogo ne tumse badla lene ke liye mere maa baba ko maar diya...isse accha to yahi hota ki vo log tumhe maar dete...kamse kam tumhari manhoosiyat to kam ho jati...mai tum jaiso se koi dosti nhi rakhna chahta daya... isliye behtar yahi hoga ki tum mujhe baksh do aur phir kabhi apni shakal mat dikana _ **(folding his hands infront of him)**_

 _ **Daya looked at him tearily and rushed from there after glancing the dead bodies last time...**_

 _ **He was quitely sitting in garden...tears were rolling down from his eyes...he remembered how their neighbours became so much close to him...and they treated Daya like a family member...**_

 _ **FLASHBACK START**_

 _ **Beta maine socha ki duty se ate tum bhut thak gaye hoge...isliye tumhare liye ye khana leke aayi hun kha lena(aunty's voice)**_

 _ **Are daya beta mera chasme ka number badh gaya jara ek naya chasma le aana, Yash ko bola par vo to bhool hi jata hai (uncle's voice)**_

 _ **Yash : daya agar rune phir kabhi Apne aapko manhoos kaha na to bhut maar kahega**_

 _ **FLASHBACK OVER**_

 _ **Daya in painful smile:**_ maine kaha tha na tumse yash ki mai unlucky hun...tumne tab mana kar diya tha par aaj tum bhi maan hi gye mujh jaisa badnasseb kisi ke liye lucky ho hi nahi sakta, mai to bas ek bojh hun... _ **he closed his eyes tightly to easy his pain...his painful trance broken with the voice of cell ringing...he sighed painfully and receive the call...**_

 _ **Daya in formal tone:**_ yes sir...mai abhi bureau aa Raha hun ** _...And he cut the call..._**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Abhijeet the senior inspector of cid Mumbai was the head of this encounter...whole environment was echoing with bullet sounds... suddenly a bullet hit on his arm and damaged his tissue...but he neglacted it and finished their encounter with goons...some were dead...some were injured...**_

 _ **Abhijeet giving order:** _Ambulance bulvayo...jo jinda hai unhe hospital bhejo...

 _ **Rajat seeing his arm bleeding:** _Abhijeet sir aapko to goli lagi hai aur bhut khoon bhi beh Raha hai...chaliye sir mai aapko hospital leke chalta hun...

 _ **Abhijeet in rash tone:**_ kuch nhi hua mujhe...aur tumhe meri fikar karne ki koi jaroorat nhi hai...mujhe jhooti hamdardi nhi chahiye kyunki mujhe hamdardi dikhane valo se nafrat hai... understand... junior ho junior banke raho...and he left from there...

 ** _Rajat (sighing):_** Sir humdardi nahi insaniyat dikhaya tha. Pata nahi sir ap kabhi samjhenge ki nahi.

 ** _A/N SO GUYS KAISA LAGA HOPE IT WASN'T CHAPTER AFTER MINIMUM 25 REVIEWS. HOPE IT DOESN'T BOTHER YOU ALL._**

 ** _SIGNING OFF_**

 ** _luvcidduodosti and cuttie pari_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY GUYS KAISE HO AP LOG**_

 _ **TYSM abhii Rhia Dubey Chitra Geetika Eman Aaniya arsh Pranjal di priya srija di Aditya Adi Anam abhi's fan, Nikita, tia, sab, sifa, arib, zebanhid ,sairaciddeewani samaha shikha di and all the guest reviewers who reviewed...**_

 _ **In Bangalore CID Bureau...**_

 _ **Acp(Bangalore):** _Daya tumhare parosiyo par jisne humla kiya vo log pakre gaye hai...unhone apna gunah kabool kar liya hai aur abhi vo humare custody me hai...Daya tumhara Transfer Cid Bangalore se Mumbai kar diya gya hai...aur tumhe kl tak report karna hai...

 _ **Daya in shock:** _whattt...aise achanak..bina kisi notice ke...

 _ **Acp sighing:**_ Daya aise faisle achanak hi hote hai aur isme hum kuch nhi kar sakte...ye Sare faisle to upar baithe log hi karte hai...

 _ **Daya teasing:** _jee sir mai samajh gaya...iss case se mai hatta nhi isliye unlogo ne mujhe sahar se hi bahar nikal diya... Great sir... _**forwarding his hand**_..mera transfer order... _ **Acp silently gave him paper and Daya angrily left from there..**_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Abhijeet got up from bed and held his head tightly :** _ahhhhhhh ye mera sar dard...ek din ye meri jaan leke chhorega...maa plzzz mere liye kadha _ **...but his sentence remained incomplete because he realised his mother is not there with him...she left him alone 2 years ago...tears slipped down from his eyes...he remembered his mother love and care**_...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Abhi's mom sighing-**_ Abhi tujhe pata hai na ki thora bhi jukam ho to tera sar dukhne lagta hai...phir bhi tune meds nahi khayi...kisi din mai nhi rahi to tera kaun dhyan rakhega abhi...

 _ **FLASHBACK OVER**_

 ** _Abhijeet took out his mother's picture from desk and caressed his mother's face...tears were rolling down from his eyes..._**

 ** _Abhijeet hugging his mother's pic_** : maa aap mujhe chhor ke kyu chali gayi...aap to jante ho na ki aapka abhi apke bagair nhi reh sakta... bachpan se aaphi to sambhalti ayi thi na mujhe...papa ka to chehra bhi nhi dekha maine...phir aap Apne bete ko aise akela chhorkar kyun chali gayi ...aapko mujhpe jara si bhi daya nahi ayi... _ **and he cried silently... suddenly his phone started ringing... he instantly wiped his tear seeing Acp sir's number on screen...**_

 _ **Abhijeet in heavy tone:**_ hello sir...kuch important kaam tha kya...

 _ **Acp in formal way:** _Abhijeet tum theek to ho...

 _ **Abhijeet clearing his voice:** _haan sir mujhe kya hoga...mai bilkul theek hun...

 _ **Acp**_ : accha theek hai...maine ye batane ke liye phone kya tha ki kl humare yahan ek naye officer ka Cid Bangalore se transfer ho raha hai to kl bureau jaldi aa jana...

 _ **Abhijeet in formal way;** _ok sir...and he cut the call..

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _All were working when a tall , fair , young and muscular man entered the bureau with a formal but strong voice..._**

 ** _voice :_** Sr. Inspector Daya reporting on duty sir...

 _ **Acp in formal smile:** _Hello Daya...good to meet you...kafi kuch suna hai maine tumhare bahaduri ke bare me...mai umeed karta hun tum humare desh ka naam aise hi fakar se uncha karte rahoge...

 _ **Daya in formal smile:** _Thank you sir...mai aapke umeed pe khare utarne ki puri kosis karunga...

 _ **Acp**_ :Ayo mai tumhe sabse introduce karvata hun...ye hai Inspector fredrics... Sr. Inspector Rajat... Inspector sachin...aur ye hai Sr. inspector Abhijeet...humare cid bureau ki shaan...

 _ **Daya shaking hand with Abhijeet:** _tumse milar bhut accha laga Abhijeet...tumhare tej deemag aur jajbe ke bare me bhut kuch suna hai maine...

 _ **Abhijeet pulling his hand , said in rude tone:** _Thank you...ab agar tumhara introduction ho gaya ho to hum chale...hume crime spot par bhi jana hai...agar tum chaho to humare sath chal sakte ho...

 _ **Daya felt insulted by abhijeet's rude behaviour but he managed to smile and said:** _ok let's go...

 _ **After Abhijeet left, freddy said to daya in sad tone:** _sir aap Abhijeet sir ke bato ka bura mat manna...vo sabse aise hi gusse se baat karte hai...par vo dil ke bhut acche hai...

 _ **Daya smiling:** _Freddy koi baat nhi..mai samajhta hun aur phir naye colleague ke saath adjust hone me bhi to time lagta hai...

 _ **Freddy smiling**_ : aap sach me bhut sweet hai Daya sir... _ **daya just smiled painfully because it is the first time when someone give him good complement otherwise he is used to be called" pannoti or bad luck"...**_

 _ **Freddy waving hand infront of him:**_ sir kahan kho gaye aap...jaldi chaliye varna vo phir bharkane lagenege... _ **Daya nodded and left from there**_...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Whole day Duo were investigating and at last due to team work cid trapped the murderer...Daya was much impressed by the amazing skills which Abhijeet possessed**_

 _ **At night daya was thinking about his day...he was in a new place so sleep is miles away from him...he was just staring on ceiling blankly...**_

 _ **Daya pov;**_ Ek hi din me meri jindgi badal gyi...naya jagah...naya mahol...yahan ke mere sare officers kitne acche hai aur Acp sir bhi...sab kitne mil jul kar rahte hai par Abhijeet in sab se itna alag kyun hai...vo itna kam bolta hai..aur humesa sabko gusse se darata rahta hai par maine uske ankho me ek ajeeb sa dard dekha hai...sayad kisi majboori ne use itna sakht bana diya hai...jo bhi ho par hai vo bohut intelligent...ek bhi saboot uske najar se bach nhi sakta...maja ayega aise interesting bande ke saath kaam karte hue...par mai jitna inlogo se dur rahu utna hi accha varna kahi meri manhoosiyat inhe bhi na lag jaye...

 _ **with these thoughts...he slept...**_

 _ **Next day...**_

 **During catching a criminal... abhijeet slipped down from the stairs badly and his ankle turned...but he didn't care and caught the criminal..**

 **Abhijeet was walking slowly but at one point he is going to fall due to extreme pain but daya held him firmly ...**

 **Daya in strict plus teasing tone:** mana ki tum bhut Bahadur ho aur kisiki help lena tumhare shan ke khilaf hai...par itna bhi ego accha nhi hota ki dard se jaan chali Jaye par Nahi kisiko batana hai...nahi hospital jana hai...lagta hai tumhara pair buri Tarah se mur gaya hai , chalo mai tumhe ghar drop Kar deta hun... **he took his arm around his shoulder and helped him to sit in the car... Abhijeet was just staring at Daya... he didn't speak a single word...**

 **Freddy shockingly:** ye sach tha ya sapna... Abhijeet sir bina kuch shor kiye daya sir ki baat manli ..

 **Rajat :** impossible yaar...mujhe to abhi bhi koi sapna lag raha hai...freddy kuch to baat hai daya sir me...aaj tak jis abhijeet sir ke samne bare bare hastiyo ki nahi chalti aaj unhone daya sir ki daant khali.. **they both were in shock..**

 _ **Daya reached abhijeet's house... abhijeet got down from the car and thanked Daya...daya nodded and left from there...**_

 _ **Abhijeet pov**_ : ye kya ho gya tha mujhe...mai ise mana kyu nhi kar paya...aaj tak kisi e mujhse unche awaj me baat nhi ki aur aaj isne hab mujhe danta to mai rok kyu nahi paya

 _ **A/N LAST TIME I GOT A GREAT RESPONSE TY FR DAT. BUT CAN I EXPECT A BETTER RESPONSE THIS SOON AS I GET A GOOD RESPONSE I'LL POST THE NEXT CH**_

 _ **SIGNING OFF**_

 _ **LUVCIDDUODOSTI & CUTTIE PARI**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tysm Pranjal sifa zeba di arib lucky mishri abhii Priya eman Nikki di Anam angel di Aditya Adi Sab Rhia Dubey shikha sharma sania313 zebanahid SairaCidDeewaani Cutttie pari and all the guests fr ur reviews**_  
 _ **HERE WE GO...**_.

 _ **Daya has been living in mumbai from 25 days now...he dissolved with cid team very easily...he was sharing an invisible bond with Abhijeet...they care for each other but not showing to others...in these 25 days Abhijeet became little bit soft to daya...and that was really not minimum as miracles for cid team...because Abhijeet or soft...not comparision( am i joking)...no no...seriously Abhijeet has changed his rude behaviour for Daya...Abhijeet felt a soft corner for that young lad but his ego didn't give him allowance to accept this truth and listened his heart...but destiny gave them chance to be together...to know each other...**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Acp in serious tone:**_ Daya abhijeet maine tumdono ko yahan ek important baat karne bulaya hai...tumdono ke liye ek undercover mission aya hai...jise tumdono ko saath me karna hai... _ **duo looked each other...**_ aur haan iss mission ke dauran tumhe ek saath ek chawl me rahna hai bhai bankar...

 _ **Duo saw each other face with shocked expression and then turned his neck toward Acp sir...**_

 _ **Abhijeet stammerd:**_ sir bh...bhai bankar?

 _ **Acp in strict tone:**_ kyun tumhe koi problem hai...?

 _ **Abhijeet shook his head in no...daya hid his smile...**_

 _ **Acp :**_ To phir theek hai...tum dono jake apni packing karlo..tumlogo ko aaj hi naye ghar me shift hona hai...

 _ **Duo replied:**_ yes sir...

 _ **Abhijeet and Daya both came outside from cabin...daya was looking normal but abhijeet was totally tensed...**_

 _ **Daya clearing his voice:**_ ab mai itna bhi daravna nhi hun ki tum itna dar rahe ho...mai tumhe kha nhi jaunga..

 _ **Abhijeet uttered in confusion:**_ hain...

 _ **Daya in smile:**_ matlab tum yahi sochke ghabra rahe ho na ki ab tumhe itne din mujhe jhelna parega...meri bak bak sunni paregi..i know mai sabko bore kar deta hun _ **(smiled sadly)**_

 _ **Abhijeet instantly:**_ nhi daya aisi kii baat nhi hai( _ **he tried to clear his misunderstanding**_ ) actually mai aaj tak kisi ke saath raha nhi hun..to vo mujhe thora ajeeb lag raha hai _ **(said in one breathing)**_

 _ **Daya smiled;**_ Abhijeet hum jindgi bhar saath rahne ke liye nahi ja rahe hai ek mission hi to hai...chinta mat karo jaldi chhutkara mil jaega tumhe mujhse...

 _ **Abhijeet in anger;**_ tumse na baat hi karna bekar hai...mujhe to ye samajh nhi ata ki tum humesa aisi baate kyu karte hai...mai tymoe gussa nhi hona chahta...par tumhe jan boojhke aisi baate karne me maja aati hai _ **(chewing his teeth)**_...agar dubara tumne mere samne aisi befaltu ki baate ki na to mujhse bura koi nhi hoga...samjhe?

 _ **And he left from there angrily...but soon a small smile lit up in daya's face...**_

 _ **Daya mummbled;**_ tumhari dant me bhi meri care dikhti hai mujhe... _ **(he smiled soothingly when he remembered something and his smiled vanished in thin air**_ )...nhi ye sahi hai...kya kar raha hun mai...mai jitna Abhijeet ko khud se dur karna chahta hun vo mere utna kareeb aa jata hai...agar meri manhoosiyat ne ise bhi kuch kardiya to...( _ **looking above).**_..bhagvan kyu meri pareeksha le rahe ho...ab chahe jo ho jaye par mai ise dur rahne ki kosis karunga...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Abhijeet and daya both came to his new house...which was not obviously big but a beautiful house with three rooms, one kitchen and two wash rooms...there was a beautiful garden in lawn and anyone could take the joy scenario of sunset and waves of sea from window of a room...**_

 _ **Abhijeet ;**_ Daya vo vala room mai lunga jisme mai beach ka najara aeam se window ke paas baitke dekh sakta hun...

 _ **Daya in teasing tone;**_ jee nahi vo vali room maine pahle hi reserve karli hai vo mai lunga...tum koi aur lelo..vaise bhi mujhe sunset ka scene bhut pasand hai...

 _ **Abhijeet in taunting tone;**_ huh aajkl koi aise hi bhram pal leta hai..abhi hum new ghar me shift hue ki nhi par saheb ne aone liye room pahle se reseve kar liya...nautanki...

 _ **Daya listened the word saheb and he felt so much sooth in his heart..but he kept stand in his stubborn tone...**_

 _ **Daya ;**_ abhijeet room to mai hi lunga chahe tum jo karlo...

 _ **Abhijeet in anger(pointing finger toward himself);**_ mai yani Abhijeet srivastav ye room lega..

 _ **Daya in same tone;**_ Nope ye room already daya ka hai...

 _ **They kept fighting as " mera hai"...suddenly they heard a door bell sound...they bevame silent and opened the door...as abhijeet opened a mid 60 aged woman came...**_

 _ **Old woman in anger;**_ tumdono jab se yahan aye ho bas jhagra kiye ja rahe ho...akhir baat kya hai...

 _ **Abhijeet in liitle bit rude tone;**_ aapko kya hum kuch bhi kare apne ghar me...

 _ **lady uttered:**_ are kitna badtameez hai ye...ek to chori upar se seenajori"

 _ **suddenly daya's mind sparked and a naughty idea popped in his mind...**_

 _ **He made a bechara innocent face and replied;**_ Aunty ye na mera bara bhai hai Abhijeet...i m sorry aunty aapko meri vajah se takleef hui...par i promise aage se na mai hala karunga na( _ **glancing at Abhijeet)**_ na inhe halla karne dunga( _ **with a cute smile on his face while Abhijeet was looking him with wide eyes)**_

 _ **old lady lovingly kept her hand on his head;**_ beta tum apne bhai se kafi samajhdar lagte ho( _ **daya hide his laugh with difficulty while abhijeet was still in shock expression**_ ) aur tum bhut pyare bhi ho( _ **daya gave a shy smile**_ ) accha beta batao ye tumhara kharoos bhai tumhe jada pareshan to nhi kar raha hai...

 _ **Daya in fake sad tone;**_ aunty mujhe na band kamre me ghutan si hoti hai...isliye mai chahta hun ki vo khirki vala kamra mujhe mile par Abhijeet( ** _said in all with fake cry tone)_**

 _ **old lady patted his cheek;**_ tum vo kamra lena chahte ho aur tumhara ye nalayak bhai mana kar raha hai..yahi na( _**daya nodded like an innocent doll)**_

 _ **Old lady said in anger to abhijeet who was still in shock;**_ kaise kharoos bhai ho tum...bhagvan ne tumhe itna pyara bhai diya hai aur tum usse ek room ke liye jhagra kar rahe ho...chee...

 _ **Abhijeet jerked his head rwo times and looked at daya angrily who gave him world's best naughty wink...**_

 _ **Abhijeet ;**_ aunty aap muhhe galat...

 _ **old lady in anger;**_ oye chupkar nalayak...mai iss chawl ki sabse bari bujurg hai...isliye yahan ke sare l8v mere liye gaye faisle ko sar jhuka ke mante hai...tumhe bhi manni paregi...ye baccha _ **(looking at daya)**_ usi kamre me rahega jah iska man kare...samjhe?

 _ **Abhijeet barely nodded;**_ jee aunty jee...

 _ **Old lady grumbled;**_ hmm...to daya...beta agar ye tumhe dubara dante ya pareshan kare to mujge batana...

 ** _Daya in cute smile;_** ofcourse aunty... _ **mai jaroor bataunga...old lady**_ **smiled and went** _**from there patted his cheek...**_

 _ **Daya humming song after lady went:**_ bare miya bare miya...chhote miya subhan alla...

 _ **He winked abhijeet and went to his favorite room with his packing back while abhijeet stamped his foot on floor angrily...**_

 _ **Abhijeet in anger:**_ daya iska badla mai lekar rahunga

 _ **HOPE U ALL LIKED IT**_

 _ **NEXT CH AFTER 25 REVIEWS**_

 _ **SIGNING OFF LUVCIDDUODOSTI CUTTIE PARI**_


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS IM VERY BUSY DUE TO CONTINUOUS EXAMS SO CAN'T THANK YOU INDIVIDUALLY

ILL REPLY IN NEXT CH

At nightsomeone entered into daya's room with tip-toes...and shook daya vigorously, which disturbed him

Daya mumbled in sleepy tone: ummm...sone do na.. (then suddenly he gained back and sat upright, as he opened his closed eyes, they became widened in shock as he saw a ghost)

And really the man who was infront of him was looking like a ghost, face was covered with white powder, faces have many bruised, eyes were red and teeth was looking terrible...

Daya : kaun ho tum...(sweats drop were appeared on his face)...tum jante nhi mai kaun hun...mai ek cid officer hun(trying to be strong)...

But the man was stepping forward him with a knife on his hand...(daya became freeze on his place and quickly took out his gun and pointed at that apparition.)

Man reached near him and going to stab him and daya was about to fire and became shocked to see that the ghost was removing his all make up, and costume...and when he come back in his original form

Daya in shock; Abhijeetttttt...tum..tumne ye sab kiya, mujhe darane ke liye ?

Abhijeet in smirk: hi dost...kaisa laga mera act..vaise maine to bhut enjoy kiya...tumhe itna dara hua dekhkar...ek cid officer hoke bhoot se darte ho...hahaha...kaise bheegi billi ban gaye aur ram ram...hahaha(burst out in big laugh holding his stomach and rushed from there)

Daya pressing his teeth: mai tumhe chorunga nhi...he took a jug of water and came in abhijeet's room, abhijeet was pretending to sleep when daya poured all water on his bed)

Abhijeet stood up and shouted in shock plus anger: ye tumne kya kiya...mera pura bistar geela kar diya..ye galat hai ,

Daya in smile: tch tch...itne bare ho gye phir bhi beestar geela(he hide his naughty smile)

Abhijeet in anger: you...tumhe to mai chhorunga nahi...

Daya rushing : pahle pakar ke to dikhayo ...

They started running in hall and throwing things to each other, as like two kids who were fighting for their favourite toys...

Abhijeet : dekho daya...mai bhut thak gaya hun, chupchap mere paas aa jayo...

Daya in smirk: kyu ayu taki tum mujhe maro, mai nhi ane vala...aur vaise bhi buddhe log jaldi thak jate hai...

Now this is the limit, abhijeet throw the flower vase on daya whu h caught by daya and daya exclaimed" out"

Daya in laughing; boss dekho tum out ho gye...tumhari feki hui vase maine catch karli...

Their tu-tu, mai- mai stopped with a doorbell sound...duo looked each other with a confused look that who came in that time, so they came in their officer form...

Daya peeped through a peep hole and his word stuck on his throat...

Abhijeet in irritation: daya kya hua, kaun hai gate par...tu hat mujhe dekhne de...daya moved back and he saw but his reaction was also same, he exclaimed: aunty...are ye to vahi kharoos aunty hai, jaroor hume dantne ayi hogi itni awaje sunkar...

Abhijeet in anger but low tone: ye sab kuch tumhare vajah sw ho raha hai, ab tumhare vajah se mujhe bhi dant paregi...

Daya in also same tone: jee nahi, tumne starting ki bhoot bankar, aur ab sara dos mere upar...huh..(door bell was continuously ringing)

Abhijeet in terrified look: ye sab humlog baad me dekhlenge ki kuski galti thi ..pahle inse to baxhe varna ye hume flat se bahar phekva degi aur bureau me vo ravan hume cid se nikal dega...

Daya in scared tone: tum sahi keh rahe ho boss... abhijeet kuch karo na yaar, tum to kitne intelligent ho aur sharpshine bhi(in buttering tone)

Abhijeet face glowed with his praise, he thinks for a while and said: daya tum vaha couch pe jayo aur aise acting karo jaise tumhare pair me bhut moch ayi hai...

Daya in confusion: par kyu(but he stooped with a fiery glance of Abhijeet so he silently obeyed his order)

Abhijeet opened the door with gulping his saliva ...

Aunty in anger: kya ho raha hai ye sab, tumlog insan ho ya janvar...haan..itne raat ko pure society ko sar pe utha liya hai tumdono ne...

Abhijeet cutting him in fake teary tone: sorry aunty maine aapko bhut disturb kiya...par mai kya karta, mera bhai seedhiyo se phisalkar gir gaya aur use bhut chot aa gyi..(daya shock )...vo dekhiye kitna tarap raha hai mera chota bhai...(daya hold his leg and was crying fakely with low m* sound)

Aunty in soft tone: oh i m sorry beta, mujhe laga tumlog janboojh kar hume disturb kar rahe ho...par ye itni raat ko neeche kyu aa raha tha...

Abhijeet instantly: ise night blindness hai

Daya in shock: kya...(abhijeet glared him so he corrected)...haan haan aunty...ahhhh bhut dard ho raha hai...(in pain)

Abhijeet embrace him suddenly in which daya's whole body j*...he was feeling that an angelic feathers wrap him around his protective shell...first time in his life, he was feeling a great sooth in his heart...he was feeling that he is not alone in the world...tears started rolling down from his eyes...he kept his chest on abhijeet more cozily and closed his eyes to feeling this sooth ...this brotherly hug...awww he missed this in his whole life which he got ...

Aunty: beta mere paas doctor ka number hai mai call kardu kya...agar jada dard ho raha hai to kahin fracture vagera na ho...

Abhjeet aparted daya from hug in which daya came into reality...he looked at Abhijeet with a painful smile and wiped his tears...

Abhijeet instantly: nhi nhi aunty mai sambhal lunga daya ko, aur agar jada problem hua to kl subah hospital bhi le jauga...

Aunty: ok beta...mai chakti hun..apna khyal rakhna...she left from there...

Abhijeet closed the door and took a great sigh of relief and then a relax smile came on his lip...

Abhijeet: aaj to bach gaya yaar...vaise maine bare bhai hone ki kitni acchi acting ki na?

Daya looked up him with teary eyes and left from there hiding his pain...

Abhijeet in confusion: are ise kya ho gya ..abhi tak to kitna hans bol raha tha...achanak se kya ho gya...poochu kya jakar...abhi to kitni raat ho gyi...kl subah pooch luna...vaise bhi mujhe to bhut nednd aa rahi(taking a jamai)...aaj to iss ladoo ke vajah se couch par hi sona parega...pura beestar jo geela kar diya...(he smiled in disaapointment and soon he dozed off in his room)

In daya's room...Daya was still feeling the warm of that hug... numerable tears were flowing from his eyes...

Daya in heavy voice: jeendgi me pahli baar aaj ye ehsaas hua ki mai tanha nhi hun, koi hai mere liye...jiske saath mai hans sakta uun, kar sakta hun...uske saath mai gale lagke ro sakta hun... Abhijeet pata nhi kab, par tum mere dil ke bhut kareeb aa gye..mai tumme apne dost ko dekhta hun, ek bhai ko dekhne laga hun...(with a teary smile on his face), aisa lagta hai bachpan ki sari khwaish aaj jake puri hui hai...

But suddenly he remembered Raaj's words and a dark shade appear on his face...

Manhoos ho tum daya...tum jiski jindgi me bhi jaoge use barbad kardoge...jaise tum mere maa- baba ko kha gye...Accha hota unlogo ne tumhe maar diya hota...kam se kam tum jaise manhoos ka saya to haata iss dharti se...Daya in tears: nhi mai ye kya soch raha hun...mai kaise uske kareeb ja sakta hun...tum ye kaise bhool gye daya ki tumhari manhoosiyat usku jeendgi bhi kha jaegi...nhi mai aisa kuch nhi hone dunga...meri vajah se tumpe koi anch aye mai bardast nhi kar sakta...isse accha yahi hoga ki hum dur hi rahe...kl se mai puri kosis karunga ki mai tumhare kareeb na ayu...

He looked at sky and burst out in tears ... he was crying whole heartedly due to his bad luck...

HOW WAS IT ? HOPE U ALL LIKED IT

NEXT CH AFTER 25 REVIEWS


	5. Chapter 5

_**Duoforever Aaniya arsh Nikita duo lover zeba love duo Guest tanya Akankshaduofan shikha sharma Abhiii Guest Pranjal puja Cidabhidayabff duo angel pari sifa arib Guest Priya Angelbetu Eman Anam Abhi's fan Veer. K Mishri mel Guest Aaira Sab**_

 _ **Tysm everyone hope u like this ch too**_

Abhijeet wake up in the morning, he stretched his body and he himself don't know why he is feeling so much fresh, he remembered his and Daya last night masti and dhamal, a sweet smile appeared on his face...

Abhijeet in smile: Jab se Daya meri jindgi me aya hai, tab se mera akelapan dur ho gya hai...pata nhi uski masoomiyat dekhkar mujhe kya ho jata hai, uske samne mera dil kamjor par jata hai...(he shook his head in small smile)...dekhu to janab hai kahan ?

He came outside the Room and marched in lawn but he became confuse to see empty lawn...

Abhijeet : ye abhi tak nhi utha kya..mujhe kya jab uthna ho uthe, (but his internal feeling was saying him something)...ek baar andar jake dekhne me kya burai hai...ek baar dekh hi leta hun, vaise bhi cid officer ko itne der tak sona sobha nhi deta (he was excusing his heart that he is going inside his room for his duty not for any attachments and relations because he has not understand still that daya has won his heart, no no not only won although captured his heart, he became the main part of his body)...he came at dootstep and opened it ajar...a soothing smile came on his lips after seeing that daya was sleeping peacefully like a five year old kid, he was looking so cute like a teddy ...

Abhijeet stepped ahead and saw daya's sleepy face... unknowingly he started to rub his hair ...sote hue ye saitan kitna cute dikhta hai...(in loving tone)...abhi thore der aur sone deta hun baad me utha dunga ..isko aise uthane ka man nhi kar raha...he covered his body with blanket properly and left the room glancing at daya's face...

Sometimes later daya got up from bed and climbed down the stairs but his ankle got twisted and he rolled down from stair...

Abhijeet in fear and shock: dayaaaaaaaaaaaa

Daya's head got hit on the floor, and blood started oozing from his head...instantly a painful "ahhhh came from his mouth"...

Abhijeet rushed toward him and helped him to get up (daya was totally in pain, his eyes were half opened)... Abhijeet hold him from shoulder and sat him on the couch..

Abhijeet in panick: daya...tum theek to ho... my god...kitna khoon nikal raha hai tera...tu ruk mai first aid leke ata hun...

Daya instantly hold his wrist and said: abhi...jeet mai theek hun..tum itni tension mat lo (wiping his blood harshly in which he flinched badly)

Abhijeet hold his hand immediately and scold him like a big brother: kya kar rahe ho tum...aise koi apne ghaw ko haath lagata hai kya.. infection ho gya to...befakoof kahin ka...(in frustration)...ruko mai first aid lata hun...

Daya in anger: maine bola na mai theek hun...nhi karana mujhe koi bandage tumhare haath se..mai khud kar lunga...(abhijeet became stunt listening high pitch voice of daya... he left him and sat on sofa in anger joining his chest)

Daya jerked his hand in anger and went to kitchen...he was feeling extreme pain but he didn't want to show his pain to abhijeet as he didn't want that his unluckyness covered the shade on him...

He sat on couch and started to apply ointment in his wound...he was feeling burning sensation..he tighten his fist to control his pain...tears started rolling down from his eyes... due to pain and shievering in his hand he messed his wound completely...

Abhijeet felt pang in his heart to see daya's painful condition...his wound was giving him more pain than daya...he tried to control his emotions but he failed ...he couldn't see his buddy like this..he couldn't tolerate his buddy pain anymore...he got up from sofa in j*** and came to Daya...he snatched the cotton from daya's hand...and started to blow his wound with mouth...daya felt great sooth in heart , a tear slipped down from his corner of eyes...

Daya in composed tone: mai kar raha tha na...phir kyun aye tum( in rude but painful tone)

Abhijeet said him while applying antiseptic in teasing tone: dikh raha tha...janab kaise dawai rahe the..saheb ne ghaw ko theek karne ke jagah aur kharoch diya...pagalo ki kami nhi hai yahan...

Daya was feeling that his big brother was scolding him, but he said in stubborn tone: mujhe dard kar raha tha na, tumhe use kya...mere saath kuch bhi ho, tumhe kya fark padta hai...kaun ho tum mere

Abhijeet done his bandage, he seperated and said in anger: fark parta hai..bhut fark parta hai..nhi dekh sakta mai tumhe dard me (daya was shocked listening this)...while abhijeet realised his own words...so he said while changing the matter...mera matlab hai maine jo bhi kiya insaniyat ke nate kiya...mai kisiko bhi takleef me nhi dekh sakta...he left the spot immediately...

Daya remained at his place...while abhijeet's words were echoing in his ear "fark parta hai...bhut fark parta hai...nhi dekh sakta mai tumhe dard me..." isi ka dar tha mujhe... abhijeet mujhse close hota jaa raha hai..ye sahi nhi hai...bilkul sahi nhi hai...(he closed his teary eyes)

Abhijeet came in his room and started to wiped his hand , but he stopped seeing a small amou of blood in his hands which came in his hands while dressing daya... unwillingly tears came in his eyes seeing it...

Abhijeet became shock after realising the wetness of his eyes... he remembered the whole scenario , how much he became panick, how he couldn't stop himself instead of daya's rude behaviour...

Abhijeet pov: mai daya ke liye ansu baha raha hun? par kyun...kaun lagta hai mera daya...jab daya ne ye sawal mujhse poocha to kyun itna gussa aaya mujhe...daya ki rakleef se mujhe kyun takleef ho rahi hai...kahin maine anjane me maine daya ko apna dost to nhi maan liya...nhi ye kaise ho sakta hai..humdono kitne alag hai ek dusre se phir...? aur pata nhi daya aaj itna ajeeb bartav kar raha hai,..His thoughts broke by ringing on his cell...he saw Acp's number was flashing on his screen...he received the call and after talking him from sometime...he cut the call and came in daya's room...

He said in commanding tone: Acp sir ka phone aaya tha..unhone hume bataya ki jis giroh ka hum peecha kar rahe hai vo humare paas vale jungle me hi hai...hume abhi nikalna hoga...jaldi ready ho jayo...(daya nodded and abhijeet left the room avoding his gaze)

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **SO GUYS HOPE U LIKED IT**_

 _ **NEXT CH AFTER 25 REVIEWS**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tysm Arzoo Mishri duoforever adya duo lover Tanya puja Arib Abhi's Ira Cuttie Pari Eman Anam puja aaira cidabhidayabff sifa Shikha di Pranjal di akku di Nikki di Priya duoangelpari zeba dii and all the guests tysm for your reviews**_

 _ **Actually both me and Chitra were busy. So very sorry for the late update**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

Abhiand Daya was searching the goons in jungle...they were searching them in all directions...

suddenly Abhijeet's foot slip and he fall down from cliff...daya's heart missed a beat...

Daya in shout : Abhijeetttttttttttt...(tears filled in his eyes)... nahi aisa nhi ho sakta... abhijeet ko kuch nhi hoga...(he was talking to himself when he heard )

Abe dayaaaaa haath to de...mai latak raha hun...(daya hurriedly looked down from cliff and a smile came on his face after seeing his buddy safe and fine)

Abhijeet anger raised seeing him smiling...mai yaha latak raha hun...kabhi bhi neeche gir sakta hun aur tum hans rahe ho...(he looked down and with fear he left the log of wood...in next moment he is going to fall when daya hold his hand tightly )

Daya in panick...abhi ghabrayo mat kuch nhi hoga tumhe...mai hun na...(abhijeet nodded but he was looking so scared )...daya instantly pulled him upward ...(duo took a sigh of relief)...

Abhijeet patted his back...thank u yaar...tumne aaj meri jaan bacha li...agar tum nhi hote to ...

Daya cutting him in rude tone...agar mai nhi hota to koi aur hota...aur sabse pahle ye naubat ati hi nhi agar tum dhyan se chalte (in anger)...ab jaldi chalo isse pahle ki vo mujreem humare haath se nikal jaye...

Abhijeet in same anger...mujhe bhi koi tumhare ehsaan ki jaroorat nhi hai...agar agli baar se mai mar bhi raha hun par tumhari help nhi lunga...i promise you...(and he stepped ahead angrily )

Daya jerked his head in disappointment and followed his silently...

sun was now setting and they were in dense deep jungle... various horror sounds of animals could be hear...they were very attentive and both have guns in their hand... suddenly abhijeet saw a bond wood fire...

Abhijeet in whispering tone...daya vo dekho vahan aag jal rahi hai...lagta hai humara seekar vahi hai..(daya nodded in acceptanece)...they gripped their gun strongly...chalo chalte hai...par chaukanna rahna ...kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai...

They stepped ahead and became shock to see that various wild animals dead bodies were lying on the floor...an unpleasant smell of flesh was present there ...every where blood were shattered...a normal human could be vomiting after seeing the horrible terrified scene of humanity...

Daya in hurt and anger...chee kaise insaan hai ye log...paise kamane ke liye janvaro ki taskari karte hai...ek baar mere haath lag jaye mere in masoom bejubaan janvaro ka badla lunga mai...

Abhijeet chewing his teeth...daya inhe insaan kahkar insaniyat ko gaali mat do...ye log to haivan hai...ek kaam karte hai acp sir ko signal de dete hai ki hume unka adda mil gya...(daya nodded)...he is trying to connect Acp sir through walkie takie when a goon shot in his hand and walkie takie fall from his hand...

Duo looked each other...take position and started firing...but they were only two and goons were maximum in number...there were 14-15 goons...

Abhijeet while firing...dekho tumlog apne aapko kanoon ke havale kardo...ho sakta hai tumhari saja kam ho jaye...

Head of goon hiding behind tree laughed out loudly...hahaha...pahle yahan se tumdono jinda bachke to dikhayo phir hume arrest karna...

Daya ; boss humare paas itne bullets bhi nhi hai ki hum inka samna kar paye...

Abhijeet in anger: to tum kehna kya chahte ho hum bujdeelo ki tarah yaha se bhaag jaye...(daya nooded his head in no)...aaj chahe mai mar bhi kyun na jayu par iss giroh ko salakho ke peeche dalkar rahunga...

Daya while ducking himself... abhijeet baat samajhne ki kosis karo...jung sirf jos se nhi hos se bhi larna chahiye...aur iss wakt hum inke liye kaafi nhi hai...(in frustration)

Abhijeet while smarking...log mujhe yuhi sharpshine nhi bulate Officer Daya...(daya confused)...vo dekho vahan dynamite hai ab mai inhi ka dynamite inhi ke adde ko urane me karunga...

Daya in anger...tum pagal ho gye ho...agar tum bahar nikle to ye log tumhe goliyon se bhoon denge...mai tumhe aisi befakoofi nhi karne dunga...

Abhijeet raising his eyebrows...aur tum mujhe rokne vale hote kaun ho...naahi mai tumhara dost hun naahi tum mujhse senior ki mujhe order de sako...mai to ye karke rahunga...he ran towards dynamite...daya tried to stop him but he didn't listen a word...

Daya saw a goon was going to shot abhijeet...so he jumped over abhijeet while bullet cut daya's flesh...he flinched badly...but now they couldn't back his step because they were standing in front of their death... Abhijeet became stunt ...he didn't understand, what happened suddenly...but his eyes were focus on daya's bleeding wound...he looked at daya once and then the goon who were stepping toward them with lots of rifle and equipment ...he grabbed the dynamite and throw toward them...and he jumped in the near by khai with daya...

Few goons spot on dead due to blast...and some got serious injury...and some were safe

Boss in anger...hey vo dono jungle se bachke nhi nikalne chahiye...agar tumlogo ko apni jaan ki salamati chahiye to undono ko khatam kar do...jayo (he shouted angrily)...goons nodded and left from there...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

After falling from khai... abhijeet and daya both landed on plane floor... both were unconscious because of several injuries...daya 's hand and head was bleeding profusely while abhijeet has so Many scratches and cuts over his body...

Sun ray fall on abhijeet's eyes...he flinched little and open his eyes...he jerked his head two to three times...mai yahan...(and he remembered everything)...da...daya...daya ...he looked here and there and became stunt to see daya was lying unconscious and his cheeks was touching the floor...

Abhijeet in tention rushed toward him...he firstly turned him toward himself and check his nerves...he took a sigh of relief after finding his nerves...he gulped his saliva and patted daya's cheek...daya...daya hos me ayo plzzzz... hume yahan se nikalna hai...daya plzzz...(but his sound was very far from daya's ear)...ye sab meri vajah se hua hai... daya ki iss halat ki jimmedar sirf mai hun...mujhe iski baat maan leni chahiye thi...(tears filled up in his eyes)...hey bhagvan kitna khoon nikal raha hai iska...

 _ **GUYS LAST TIME I RECEIVED ONLY 22 REVIEWS...**_

 _ **ISBAR IM EXPECTING 25 REVIEWS ATLEAST. HOPE U GUYS WON'T DISAPPOINT ME**_

 _ **TC BUBYE**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tysm Cuttie pari duoforever puja Neha sifa guest Pranjal Tanya akku di Dhara Abhi eman anam guest Aaira cidabhidayabff bloom dii duoangelpari arib Mishri Nikki di rhia dii sab Ls Shikha di Priya guest ayushi Gupta zeba dii**_  
 _ **Glad to see many new reviewers but missed the old ones.**_

 ** _"_** Bhagwan itne saal Baad muje koi rishta milne wala hain.. maa ko bhi Apne itna jaldi Apne cheen Liya.. main aapko daya Ko cheenne nahi Dunga...use ek kharoch bhi nahi aane Dunga" _**Abhijeet thought with determination.**_

 _ **He quickly looked around and found a plastic bottle with some water left. The water was too dirty but Abhijeet had no choice.**_

 _ **He took some of the water in his hand and sprinkled it on daya's face.**_

"Uth Jaa mere bhai... Pls mujme wapas khone ki himmat nahi bachi hai..." **Abhijeet eyes were filled with tears.**

 **But daya wasn't responding. He was looking so pale. His face was covered with numerous bruises. Suddenly Abhijeet's mom face flashed before Abhijeet's eyes. She also looked so tired and pale in her last days.**

"Uss time main haar Gaya tha.. isbar bhi kya main har jaunga.. mujme aur takaat nahi bachi... Bhagwan ek rishta hi to manga tha...agar nahi Dena hota to nahi dete.. aise dekar use wapas mat bulaiye.. pls..." _**Abhijeet was looking so exhausted.**_

 _ **He suddenly found a firm grip on his hand. He looked towards daya and found him struggling to open his eyes. He quickly put his other hand on daya's forehead. Abhijeet had a pure smile on his lips.**_

 _ **Daya opened his eyes and found Abhijeet staring at him with lips automatically curved into a smile**_

"Boss mara nahi hoo" _**daya spoke in a low tone with a smile.**_

"Tuje mazak sujh raha hai daya Haan? tune meri jaan Nikal di thi.. maloom hai agar tuje kuch ho jata to " _**Abhijeet said trying to control his teary voice.**_

 _ **Daya pressed his palms in assurance and Abhijeet closed his eyes letting the tears fall.**_

"Chalo aab haath do " _**Abhijeet said forwarding his hand.**_

 _ **Daya looked at him in awe. For the first time in his life someone was offering support to him.**_

"Aisa kya ghoor rahe ho itna handsome nahi hoo main. Chalo utho" _**Abhijeet said with a teary smile.**_

 _ **"**_ Tum aur handsome...Shakal dekho apni...bhoot bhi tumse handsome dikh Raha hoga..." **_Daya chuckled._**

"Arey ab peeche pachas gunde parh gaye honge to thoda bigrega ka Shakal..Ab mere face pe charcha baadme karenge...hath do" _**abhijeet smiled.**_

 _ **Daya grabbed his hand and tried to get up but stumbled a bit.**_

"Aaramse yaar _ **"** **Abhijeet lightly scolded him.**_

 _ **Daya looked down as he couldn't meet those eyes full of care and affection.**_

"Chalo hume bhagna hoga" _**daya said in a cold tone.**_

 _ **Daya's heart wanted to accept this lovely relation but his brain denied as he knew he was 'panauti'.**_

"Haa haa " _**Abhijeet was hurt and they both started escaping from there.**_

"Sab hi to Bolte hai main kharoos hoon badmizaz hoon mujse kyu koi Dosti karega... Arey bachpan se kisine Dosti nahi ki... And maine socha bhi kaise ki daya jaisa Bhala admi mujse dosti karega...Main bhi na..." _**Abhijeet thought and a tear drop fell from his eyes.**_

 _ **Daya saw that and thought sadly**_ " Main tumse Dosti nahi karsakta Abhijeet... Main Apne sath sath sabki Khushi khaa jata hoo... tum mujse better dost deserve karte ho...kahin na kahin tum mere liye Bohot mayine rakhte ho... tumhe main nahi kho sakta"

 _ **After going for a few steps daya started loosing his consciousness**_

"Daya kya hua? Tabiyat zyada kharab lag rahi hai? Bolna" _**asked Abhijeet in a tensed voice while supporting daya.**_

"Abhijeet tum chale jao... Mere paas zyada wakt nahi hai..." **Daya said while closing his eyes.**

"Daya aankhe khuli rakhne ki koshish kar...aur main tuje chodke kahin nahi jaunga " **_Abhijeet shouted with tears in his eyes._**

"Dekho Abhijeet practically socho..log sahi kehte hai main hoo hi panauti...tumhare liye bhi main ek bojh ban Gaya hoo...sabke liye museebat.." daya started in low tone.

"Chup bilkul tu mera lucky charm hai samjha...Maa ke jaane ke baad pehli baar kisise itna apnapan Laga ... Tu pehla Insaan hai jisne mere gusse ke peeche ke emotions ko samjhaa... Aur ek phaltu bakwass ki na to kheech ke lagaungi..Muje pata hai tu mujhe shayad pasand na karta ho... Lekin khudke baare mein aisa bola bhi kaise tune.." _**Abhijeet spoke while tears fell down in speed.**_

 _ **Daya tried to speak something but suddenly a gun shot echoed and they heard a voice..**_

"Arey nakli bhai log namaste kiye bina hi chal diye"

 _ **A/N Guys I'm very happy with the response. I'm overwhelmed.**_  
 _ **Jitna jaldi 200 reviews complete honge utna jaldi next ch will be a small request of mine..**_

 _ **TC BUBYE**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tysm love for cid Srija dii angel diii eman bbu nandu dii abhi-ya fan Gautam Cuttie pari Aaira Akansha di duoangelpari Dhara Abhi**_ _ **adya**_ _ **duo lover duo forever Bloom sifa puja Tanya cidabhidayabff arib Rashmi dii Mishri dii Shikha dii Ls Abhii Abhi's Ira Rhia Dii Priya Pranjal Nikki Dii Zeba dii Ayushi Gupta and all guests for your reviews.**_

 _ **Glad to see many new reviewers but missed the old ones**_.

"Tu hai iss sab ke peeche" _**daya's eyes widened in horror.**_

" Bangalore mein kash tuje bhi mardiya hota" _**goon spoke venomously.**_

"Yash(daya's bestfriend in ch 1) tuje sharam nahi aayi apne hi maa baap Ko marte hue...Ghin aa Rahi hai mujhe...Tuje apna sachha dost mana tha" _**daya spoke teary-eyed.**_

"Oye teri yeh dialogue baazi band kar...unhe pata chal gaya that mere galat kaamo ke baare mein aur wo tuje batane wale the... to mar dala unhe" _**Yash spoke angrily.**_

"Aur tumlog tamasha kya dekh rahe ho bhun dalo inko" _**Yash said to his henchmen.**_

 _ **The fight started. Our duo were fighting bravely but their injuries were creating a big trouble.**_

 _ **But our duo were no less soon all the goons were on the floor.**_

"Ab kya karenge Yash sahab apke sathiyon ka chapter to close Ho Gaya" _**Abhijeet smirked while moving towards Yash.**_

"Pass mat aana mere..…..daya tune mera Bangalore ka dhandha chaupat kiya tha...mere Mumbai ka dhandha chaupat nahi karne Dunga" _**Yash said fearfully.**_

"Abhijeet lagta hai hosh kho baithe hai Yash sahab shock ke maare" _**daya smiled.**_

 _ **Suddenly Daya saw one goon aiming a knife at Abhijeet from the floor.**_

 _ **He ran towards Abhijeet and pushed him away but the man plunged the knife in daya's stomach.**_

"Aahhhhhhh" _**daya cried out in pain and fell down.**_

"Daya yeh tune kya kiya...kya zaroorat thi" _**Abhijeet went near daya and sat beside him.**_

"Abhijeet main aur ladh nahi paunga...tum wakt barbaad mat karo...iss Yash se ladho Abhijeet...na jaane kitne logon ne jaan gawayi hai iski wajahse..." _**Daya whispered before losing his consciousness.**_

"Kya dosti hai waah... Aankhon mein aansun aagaye" _**Yash said smirking.**_

"Tere aansun ab main pochta hoo" _**Abhijeet shouted angrily.**_

 _ **He started fighting with Yash all his strength. The painful scream of daya was still echoing in his ears.**_

 _ **But soon he was overpowered by Yash as he was feeling dizzy due to extreme blood loss.**_

"Ab kya karenge Abhijeet Babu... Apka Khel to khatm" _**Yash said pointing a gun on Abhijeet's head.**_

 _ **"Abey mera Khel khatm karne se pehle ek Baar piche dekhle**_... Tere sasural wale aaye hai" _**Abhijeet smiled.**_

 _ **Yash turned around and saw the whole CID team standing.**_

"Abhijeet babu sasural walon Ko shamshaan ghat bhejne ka bhi intezaam hai " _**Yash smiled.**_

 _ **Here Abhijeet's eyes widened in shock...**_

 _ **A Goon was standing holding semi-conscious daya on gun-point.**_

 ** _"_** Ae Acp Apne officers ko bol gun neeche rakhne ke liye warna tere dono officers Jaan se jayenge" **Yash smirked.**

 **Here daya was suddenly feeling Yash's mom and dad infront of him**

"Beta tum uss haivan se haar nahi sakte...ladho beta...usse sazaa do " **said they before vanishing in thin air.**

 **Daya closed his eyes and opened them. He saw all the officers about to lower their guns and Abhijeet looking towards him. No he couldn't let this happen.**

 **He winked at Abhijeet who nodded his head.**

 **Daya garnared all his energy and kicked the goon holding him in his shin(lower part of leg).**

 **Abhijeet with a swift move twisted Yash's hand.**

 **Before they could fight back our CID team arrested them.**

"Abey machhar tofaa to lete hue Jaa" **daya said and gave Yash a tight slap.**

 **After the goons were taken away**

"Daya Abhijeet chalo main tum dono ko hospital chod ke aata hoo" **acp sir caringly.**

"Nahi sir hum taxi se chale jayenge" **duo said in unison.**

"Phir chalo main taxi ka intezaar karunga tum dono ko mera driver hospital chod dega" **acp sir smiled.**

"Arey sir please hum.." **Abhijeet started but was cut by acp sir.**

"Hospital jaane ke maamle mein Tum dono pe trust Karu?" **Acp sir said shocked.**

"Kya sir" **daya gave a shy smile.**

"Koi behas nahi" **ACP sir said strictly.**

 **ACP sir walked with them to his car and strictly instructed his driver**

"Ye dono koi bhi bahana banaye tumhe indono Ko hospital chod ke admit karake aana hai"

"Yes sir" **driver smiled.**

 **Our duo also gave an awkward smile.**

 **In the car**

"Waise thankyou meri Jaan bachane ke liye" **Abhijeet said formally.**

"Arey isme thankyou kaisa hum to.." **_daya stopped before uttering the word "dost"_**

"Ha hum colleagues hai Lekin mera Jaan bachana tumara duty nahi tha" **Abhijeet still said formally.**

"Sahab hospital aagaye" **driver said.**

"Maine anjane mein Apne eklaute sachhe dost Ko hurt kardiya...koi baat nahi dost apka lucky charm apse wapas dosti karlega" **daya smiled and thought.**

"Janaab bohot has rahe hai shayad koi plan banarahe honge...hum bhi aasani se nahi manenge **" Abhijeet also smirked.**

 **They both then went into the hospital and got admitted there**

 _ **Kaisa Laga guys? Mere Monday se finals hai to zyada nahi likh payi..**_  
 _ **Last time I got 38 reviews. Tysm everyone. Next ch as soon as I get 250 reviews.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tysm for your reviews.**_  
 _ **Glad to see many new reviewers but missed the old ones.**_

 _ **1 month later...**_  
 _ **During this month Daya and Abhijeet have bonded really would usually hang out at eachother's house and have fun.**_

 _ **Due to Daya's indulgence in. Abhijeet's life had made him a better person. He was never rude with his juniors unnecessarily.**_

 _ **And Daya had finally accepted that no one is a symbol of bad luck. God had just made his life harder to make him stronger than other people.**_

 _ **CID BUREAU**_

"Sir Abhijeet sir Ko dekhke kon kahega ki woh kabhi itne badmizaz the? Ek ache aur caring Insaan to wo pehle se the lekin woh kabhi jatate nahi the." _**Freddy said smiling.**_

"Haa Abhi unhe dekhkar Sachi bohot lagta hai...waise daya sir ki bhi kaphi mehnat hai" _**Rajat smiled too.**_

 _ **Suddenly Abhijeet entered and it was evident from his expressions that he had heard everything**_

 ** _"_** To aur kya kya changes dekhe hai apne mujme...Zara main bhi to Sunu" _**Abhijeet said sarcastically.**_

"Sir hum to bus" _**both Rajat and Freddy downed their head.**_

"Arey kya yaar tum dono bhi...chill main mazaak karraha that...abhi to khud keh rahe the ki main ab badmizaz nahi Raha...itna kyu dar rahe ho" _**said Abhijeet with a smile.**_

"Kya sir" _**both Freddy and Rajat were embarassed now.**_

 _ **Suddenly daya entered and they wished him**_

"Abhijeet tum airport ke raste se hokar jaoge na khabri se milne...mujhe airport chod do" _**daya said.**_

"Airport wah bhai ghumne has rahe ho bataya bhi nahi...kaise dost banaye hai maine" _**Abhijeet said shaking his head.**_

"Nahi yar...achanak mission ke orders aaye hai headquarters se..." _**Daya said wrapping up his work.**_

"Ok" _**Abhijeet looked a bit sad**_

 _ **At airport**_

"All the best. I know tu jeet ke aayega " _**Abhijeet said while hugging him.**_

"Jeet ka to pata nahi lekin Mumbai CID se mera pehla mission and main use pura karke hi lautunga" _**daya smiled hugging him back**_.

Acha suno daya ye rakho" _**said Abhijeet hesitantly handling daya a small envelope.**_

"Isme kya hai?" _**Daya opened the packet and saw a small murti in it.**_

"Ye MATLAB" _**Daya asked stunned.**_

"Actually jis din CID join Kiya tha USS din maa ne diya tha muje ki yeh muje har khatre se bachayega...tum itne khatarnak mission ke liye jaa rahe ho to..." _**Abhijeet replied hesitantly.**_

"Abhijeet tum yaha pe safe thodi rahoge...tumhe bhi khatron ka Samna karna padega...tum ye Apne pass rakho" _**daya replied teary-eyed.**_

"Agar muje tumne apna dost samjhaa hai to ye leke jaoge..." _**Abhijeet said confidently.**_

"Abhijeet tum dost se badhkar ho...Lekin tumhe bhi to khatra rehga yaar" _**said daya.**_

"Tumhare upar khatra zyada hoga daya...pls rakho" **_abhijeet smiled._**

"Abhijeet muje pata hai ki tum dukhi ho...ye fake smile mat do...ab tumara and maaji dono ke prayers mere saath hai muje kya hoga...ab aik achhi so smile do" _**daya said confidently with a smile.**_

"Thik hai..chal tu bhi kya yaad rakhega" _**Abhijeet joked to make the situation light.**_

"Chalo phir nikalta hoo and apna bohot khayal rakhna...chot wagera lage to chupchap dressing karwa Lena..." _**daya said strictly.**_

"Oh hero tu bhi apna khayal rakhna... zaroorat se zyada risk mat lena" _**Abhijeet was also strict this time.**_

"Bye yar..take care and miss me" _**daya smiled and entered the airport.**_

"Bye yaar...miss tu karunga hi" _**Abhijeet sadly went back to his car to drive back to his home.**_

 _ **In Car**_

 _ **Abhijeet was driving but his mind was somewhere else.**_

 _ **Flashback**_  
 _ **Abhijeet's house**_  
"Abhijeet kaha ho yar? Abhijeet ? Ohho ek to itna bada naam upar se pachas baar bulao" _ **Daya said while entering Abhijeet's house .**_

"Arey nahaa raha tha... achha hua aagaya..tere pasand ka dessert banaya hai aaj" _**Abhijeet said happily.**_

"Tumne chocolate cake banaya...Chalo dekhte hai kaisa bana hai" **_daya said smirking._**  
"Huh ye nahi Banda khush hojaye." _**Abhijeet murmured.**_

 _ **At dining table...**_

"Waise ye galat baat hai yar" _**daya said while eating chocolate cake.**_

"Kya achha nahi Bana? Chod de main dessert bahar se order kardeta hoo" _**Abhijeet said sadly.**_

"Arey puri baat to sunlo...Main keh raha tha ki itna accha khana banaoge to muje roz tumare yaha dera jamana padega." _**Daya said smiling.**_

"Nahi yar tu Mera Dil.." _**Abhijeet started but before he could finish daya stuffed a spoon of chocolate cake into his mouth.**_

"Kitna Bolte ho yar...Jab khaana accha ho itna baat nahi karte" _**daya said pretending to be philosophical.**_

 _ **Abhijeet somehow gulped down the cake somehow**_

"Wah sahi mein acha Bana hai...waise tumko mere baat karne se problem hai to mat Suna karo" _**Abhijeet said the last sentence bit angrily.**_

"Nahi yaar tum baat karte honaa.. to lagta hai jo akelapan bachpan se chubraha tha...wo Kahi chala Gaya" _**daya said dreamily.**_

 _ **Sensing** **the atmosphere getting a bit sad**_

 _ **Abhijeet said in a jolly tone** _"Waise tumko mere bade naam se problem hai and mere hath ka swadisht khaana Roz na Milne se...to dono ka solution hai mere pass"

"Woh kya bhaisahab" **_daya smiled._**

"Hum dono eksath ek Ghar kharid lete hai and tum mera koi nickname rakhdo" _**Abhijeet smiled.**_

 _ **Suddenly Daya's expression changed.**_

 _ **Flashback over.**_

 ** _Abhijeet came out of his thoughts with his mobile ringer and saw ACP sir's number flashing on-screen._**

"Ha sir boliye " _**Abhijeet said formally.**_

"Abhijeet kal hi sab pending files ke Hq bhejne hai" _ **ACP sir said.**_

"Sure sir" _**Abhijeet replied and the phone was cut with a formal goodnight.**_

 _ **After reaching home...**_

 _ **Abhijeet opened his WhatsApp and found a message from daya**_

" Tumne uss din kaha tha na main tumhe koi nickname Kyun nahi deta... to tumhe aajse bhai bulau?...pata hai mana nahi karoge...acha suno jis din main wapas lautunga uss din naya ghar dekhne chale?...bhai"

 _ **After reading this message Abhijeet went to sleep with a smile on his face while his mother's last words rang in his ears**_

"Beta Dushmani bohot nibha liye ab dosti nibhake dekhna...bohot Sukoon milta hai"

"Maa bhaichara nibhaya...Ap khush to Hainan?" _**Abhijeet murmured while going to sleep.**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Guys manane wala part main ek os mein show karungi Lekin uske liye muje atleast 40 above reviews chahiye.**_  
 _ **Dhara abhi I'll surely use ur song in that os**_  
 _ **Guys sry can't thank individually as my exams are going on**_


End file.
